In general, in mobile phones, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card, which is a subscriber authentication module having subscriber information recorded thereon, is inserted into a mobile phone to enable mobile communication. Here, the specifications for SIM cards are standardized by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) (for example, Non Patent Literature 1 below).